Chaos
by Yuki Mariane
Summary: Một quốc gia mới đã xuất hiện hay….nói cách khác là…. quay lại? Người đại diện cho quốc gia này là ai? Và người này có quan hệ gì với UK? Điều gì lại khiến một vài quốc gia khác trong tình trạng sợ hãi? Chuyện gì đã xảy ra cho họ?
1. Summary

Chaos

Author: Asayuki

Genre: **AU**, Angst, Magic, Homo, OC, OOC, ….

Disclaimer: APH không phải của bạn

Summary: Một quốc gia mới đã xuất hiện hay….nói cách khác là…. quay lại? Người đại diện cho quốc gia này là ai? Và người này có quan hệ gì với UK? Điều gì lại khiến một vài quốc gia khác trong tình trạng sợ hãi? Chuyện gì đã xảy ra cho họ?

Note 1: Lần đầu viết fic APH nên có lẽ sẽ rất tệ. Các nhân vật khác (ngoài trừ các quốc gia trong APH của Hidekaz-sensei) đều là do bạn tạo ra. Câu truyện hoàn toàn hư cấu và bạn xin thề, nó KHÔNG mang một chút nào của lịch sử cả.

Note 2: Về chuyện xưng hô, bạn thề là bạn hoàn toàn không biết nên để họ xưng hô ra sao nên đành… cuốn theo chiều gió vậy. Đừng khó chịu vì nó nhé. (Vì bạn quen dùng xưng hô tiếng Anh với các char rồi nên nó khá ngượng… Gomen ne~)


	2. Chương 1

**Chương 1:**

Scotland đang ngồi trong phòng đọc quyển sách yêu thích của mình và đang hút điếu thuốc, một dáng điệu vô cùng quen thuộc. Bỗng, một cơn gió thoảng vào phòng anh khiến anh ngẩng mặt lên:

- Ellie, chuyện gì xảy ra với cô vậy?

- Cô ta đã quay lại. – cô tiên nhỏ với đôi cánh hồng nhạt nói với vẻ mệt nhọc, kí ức bắt đầu hiện ra trước mặt cả hai

Scotland nhìn vào cái kí ức trước mặt, khẽ nheo mắt. Trong lòng anh, vui, buồn, lo lắng, là những cảm xúc hỗn loạn đang hiện hữu. Anh chăm chăm nhìn vào những hình ảnh đang dần hiện ra.

_"Căn phòng tối tăm chỉ được thắp sáng bởi những ngọn nến yếu ớt, chiếc quan tài thủy tinh đặt trên bục cao giữa phòng. Bên trong, một cô gái mặc chiếc đầm tay dài trắng đang năm yên bất động, bàn tay cô đặt trên chiếc thánh giá bằng bạc có viên Sapphire đính bên trên trước ngực. Viên Sapphire đột nhiên phát sáng và vỡ vụn. Bàn tay đặt trên cây thánh giá đột ngột cử động. Hàng lông mi dài khẽ lay động, đôi mắt dần hé mở để lộ đôi đồng tử đỏ thẫm. Đôi môi nhợt nhạt hé mở phát ra tiếng rên mệt mỏi. Cô từ từ ngồi dậy bước ra khỏi cỗ quan tài, trên tay vẫn cầm theo cây thánh giá. Đôi chân nhẹ nhàng đặt lên mặt sàn lạnh lẽo, cô chậm rãi bước xuống và rời khỏi phòng, mái tóc nâu sẫm khẽ đung đưa theo nhịp bước._

_Cô ngắm nhìn hình ảnh phản chiếu của mình trước gương rồi thả mình xuống chiếc ghế trong phòng. Đưa tay ra giữa không trung, chiếc cốc thủy tinh hiện ra trong tay cô. Cô đặt chiếc thánh giá xuống kế bên rồi cắn nhẹ vào đầu ngón trỏ. Một dòng màu rỉ ra và rơi xuống chiếc cốc. Khi chiếc cốc đã đầy, cô liếm nhẹ chỗ vết thương làm máu ngừng chảy. Cô nâng cốc lên miệng, để cho chất lỏng đỏ sẫm chảy vào miệng mình. Khi chiếc cốc đã trở nên rỗng, một ngọn lửa màu lam bùng lên từ tay cô và chiếc cốc biến mất. Khẽ cười, cô chuyển chiếc thánh giá thành sơi dây chuyền, cô đứng dậy và rời khỏi phòng, tiếng lắc chân vang lên theo mỗi bước đi."_

Những hình ảnh đó dần mờ đi. Cô tiên với cái tên Ellie lúc này đã gần như mất hết sức lực. Anh đỡ cô trong lòng bàn tay mình.

- Được rồi, cảm ơn cô. Adeane đang ở ngoài vườn đấy, cô hãy gặp cậu ta để trị thương đi.

- Tôi không sao.

- Đừng cãi tôi, cô đã làm việc quá sức rồi. – anh đưa ngón tay xoa đầu Ellie

- Được rồi, cảm ơn anh, Allasdair. – Ellie mỉm cười rồi bay ra

- Vậy là ngày này cũng đã tới. – anh khẽ cười, nói thầm

Scotland gấp cuốn sách lại rồi vớ lấy chiếc điện thoại đặt trên bàn và bấm số. Sau vài giây chời đợi, một giọng nói vang lên:

- Vâng?

- Patrick? Cậu đang làm cái quái gì với điện thoại của Edward?

- Khỉ thật, anh nhận ra à?

- Đương nhiên là anh phải nhận ra giọng của từng người rồi. Rốt cuộc là các cậu đang định làm gì đây?

- Patrick đang định rủ em đi thăm Artie - Wales có vẻ đã giành lại được điện thoại, trả lời – Yên nào Pat – cậu la lên rồi quay trở lại với cái điện thoại – Muốn đi cùng không?

Scotland bật cười vì cái sự trẻ con của hai quốc gia còn lại trong United Kingdom. Anh đợi cho tiếng kêu gào đòi điện thoại của North Ireland và tiếng la loáng thoáng của Wales im hẳn mới mỉm cười, trả lời:

- Tốt, anh đang định thế đấy. Gặp tại nhà Artie nhé.

- Vâng. Gặp sau. – Wales nói rồi cúp máy

-o-o-o-o-o-

England đang ngồi trong phòng xử lí chồng giấy tờ một cách chán nản. Cậu đột nhiên cảm thấy một đôi mắt đang nhìn mình chăm chú liền ngẩng lên. Cây bút trên tay cậu lập tức rơi xuống sàn khi thấy người phụ nữ trước mặt. Vẻ bình tĩnh của một quý ông người Anh đã trôi tuột mất mà thay vào đó là vẻ ngạc nhiên hiện lên, cậu lắp bắp:

- Pru…. Pruina…..?

- Chứ cậu nghĩ là ai? Lâu rồi không gặp, England. – cô nhếch mép cười

Cánh cửa phòng bật mở và hai người thanh niêng bước vào. Bỗng, họ khựng lại và nhìn hai người trước mặt mình với vẻ khó tin. Đột nhiên, họ bước tới và ôm chầm lấy cô gái đang đứng trước mặt họ. Cô ôm họ lại, khẽ cười:

- Xin chào. Lâu rồi không gặp lại mọi người, Wales, North Ireland.

- Chào mừng sự trở lại của cô, Pruina. – Scotland thong thả bước vào phòng, tựa lưng vào tường và nhìn cô

- Này, đâu cần phải đối xử với tôi như vậy chứ, Scotland. Anh biết hết mọi thứ rồi nhỉ? – cô hất nhẹ mái tóc nhìn anh

- Đừng đổ oan tôi chứ. – anh nhếch mép cười, tay cầm điếu thuốc, nói bâng quơ – "Nhà" của cô vẫn còn nguyên đấy, Lia.

- Cảm ơn anh, Alla.

England sau khi cố gắng tiếp thu được những gì đang diễn ra trước mặt mình, vượt qua cơn choáng mới phá vỡ không gian im lặng, giọng vẫn còn hơi run vì cơn sốc:

- Lunaeria, lần quay lại này của chị là với mục đích gì?

- Vẫn sợ chị sao, Artie. Và câu trả lời cho câu hỏi của Artie chính là trả thù. – cô nhún vai

- Nhưng lão già ấy đã chết rồi. Chị vẫn muốn trả thù sao? – North Ireland thắc mắc

- Nếu lão chết thì vẫn còn đứa cháu của lão ấy. – cô xoa đầu North Ireland rồi quay sang nháy mắt với Scotland - Và lần này, mục tiêu không phải lão ta, Alle nhỉ?

- Tính cô vẫn không hề đổi, Prui. – Scotland khoanh tay trước ngực, lắc đầu chán nản

Pruina mỉm cười rồi vẫy tay bước đi. Nhiệt độ trong căn phòng làm việc của England tụt xuống. England đưa mắt nhìn Scotland, thắc mắc:

- Anh biết chị ấy sẽ quay lại, đúng chứ?

- Đoán xem, Artie. – Scotland hững hờ

England nhìn chằm chằm vào anh rồi như nhớ ra chuyện gì, lướt mắt nhìn hai người còn lại, vẻ mặt đầy vẻ nghi ngờ, hằng giọng:

- Có ai vui lòng cho tôi biết sao mọi người lại có mặt ở đây?

- Không có luật nào cấm các anh trai đi thăm em trai mình cả, Artie. – North Ireland cười

- Nếu đó là sự thật. – England lầm bầm trong miệng

- Vậy không phiền nếu để bọn này ở lại vài ngày chứ. – Wales ngồi trên ghế nheo mắt nhìn cậu

- Đành vậy thôi. – England thở dài và quay lại làm việc trong khi ba người anh trai của cậu yên vị trên chiếc ghế sofa trong phòng, chú tâm vào một thứ gì đó, thỉnh thoảng lại liếc mắt nhìn cậu

Giờ ăn tối, cả gia đình nhà UK đang có một cuộc chiến tại nhà bếp. Một cuộc chiến thật sự. England chán nản đoán biết thế nào cũng có chuyện này. Vấn đề là sau khi cậu làm cái món cá và khoai tây chiên bây giờ đã cháy đen không khác gì cục than thì bắt đầu quay sang ngăn cản anh cả cậu, Scotland, người lại đang cố gắng làm một món ăn Pháp dành cho bữa tối. Wales im lặng làm một món ăn gì đó nhưng biết chắc chắn rằng, món đó sẽ là món đầu tiên bị England và Scotland đem ra khỏi bàn ăn. Và một cuộc cãi nhau quyết liệt đã bùng nổ. North Ireland thì vẫn lặng lẽ ngồi tại bàn ăn nhắn tin với người anh trai sinh đôi của cậu, Ireland, người đã độc lập từ lâu. Lâu lâu, cậu lại liếc mắt lên nhìn cảnh tượng trước mặt mình, thở dài rồi quay lại với chiếc điện thoại. Và đương nhiên, North Ireland cũng cần phải để phản xạ của mình nâng lên cao độ để né tránh những miếng cá hay khoai chiên (cháy khét) vô cớ bay lung tung của England.

Một bàn tay lạnh lẽo nhẹ nhàng đặt lên vai North Ireland khiến cậu giật bắn, đánh rơi cả điện thoại. Cậu quay lại nhìn và ngạc nhiên khi thấy cô đứng sau cậu, nụ cười nhẹ nhàng nhưng lại có một thứ gì đó từ nụ cười của cô toát ra khiến người ta cảm thấy sợ hãi. Ba người thanh niên đang ở trong bếp tạm dừng mọi hoạt động khi nghe âm thanh của chiếc điện thoại chạm xuống mặt sàn liên quay lại và nhìn thấy cô. Cô đảo mắt nhìn xung quanh, chán nản:

- Thật sự thì mọi người đã sống sót như thế nào qua từng bữa ăn thế? Xét theo tình trạng hiện nay, có vẻ mỗi bữa ăn nếu có đủ cả United Kingdom thì các quý ông của tôi đây chỉ dùng món thịt nguội đông lạnh, đúng chứ?

England đỏ mặt, mắt dán chặt xuống sàn nhà, miệng lầm bầm gì đó trong khi Scotland bên cạnh tựa vào bàn bếp, bật cười, Wales và North Ireland che miệng cười khúc khích. Cô bất chợt thở dài rồi ra hiệu cho những người đang đứng trong bếp:

- Rồi. Bây giờ thì Artie, Alla và Eddie, cả ba vui lòng bước ra và nhường cái bếp lại cho người phụ nữ duy nhất trong căn nhà, được chứ? Chúa ơi, Britannia sẽ buồn bã khi nhìn thấy cảnh này đây.

Scotland thở dài trong khi hai người kia nhìn nhau rồi cả ba bước ra ngồi xuống mấy chiếc ghế trống xung quanh chiếc bàn gỗ. Cô lắc đầu rồi bước vào bếp thu dọn. Bốn chàng trai chăm chú nhìn cô gái đang loay hoay trong bếp bằng cái nhìn băn khoăn. Tầm 30' sau, cô bước ra, trên tay là mâm thức ăn. Cô đặt chúng xuống bàn ăn rồi ngồi xuống chiếc ghế trống kế bên Scotland. Scotland bỗng hỏi cô, giọng khiêu khích:

- Cô không bỏ gì vào trong thức ăn đấy chứ?

- Anh đoán xem. – cô đáp trả

- Lunae, chị có ổn không vậy? – England hỏi cô, giọng lo lắng

- Đừng lo cho chị, Artie. Không lại có người khó chịu đấy. – cô cười nhẹ

Câu nói của cô khiến Scotland nhướn mày, North Ireland bỗng ho khẽ và Wales cười khúc khích trong khi England sặc trà. Cô mỉm cười nhìn họ. Bỗng, Pruina đứng dậy:

- Artie, việc dọn dẹp giao lại cho nhóc và mọi người đấy. Chị cần phải về. Và đừng để Scottie phá tan cái nhà bếp lần nữa đấy

- Cô đi mau hộ tôi. – Scotland lườm, miệng lầm bầm

- Không đúng à. – cô bật cười nhưng nếu để ý kĩ sẽ thấy cả người cô đang run lên

- Chị không sao chứ, Pruina? – Wales lo lắng

- Chị không sao. Nhờ mọi người đấy.

- Vâng, em biết rồi. - England trả lời

Cô bước ra khỏi nhà của England. Đằng sau, ba quốc gia còn lại của United Kingdom đang nhìn cô với anh mắt lo lắng. Riêng cô cảm nhận được ánh nhìn của Scotland khác hẳn những người khác. Cô bất giác khẽ cười buồn. Đằng sau, Scotland đang nhìn cô một cách chăm chú, lẩm bẩm:

- _Đã 50 năm rồi, Lia. Có lẽ thứ đó đã bắt đầu._


	3. Chương 2

**Chương 2:**

Sáng hôm sau, tại buổi họp Hội nghị Thượng đỉnh Thế giới được tổ chức tại London, các quốc gia khác đang từ từ bước vào. England, đại diện cho toàn thể United Kingdom đã đến (sau khi thoát khỏi cuộc chiến buổi sáng với những ông "anh trai yêu dấu" của mình) và bước vào chỗ ngồi cạnh Ireland cũng như đối diện France. Và một chất giọng đầy chói tai của không ai khác ngoài America vang lên bắt đầu cuộc họp. Và một cảnh tượng hỗn loạn lại diễn ra trong phòng.

Sau khi quang cảnh hỗn loạn gần như được dẹp yên, buổi họp được bắt đầu rất bình thường. Sau vài tiếng cho việc nói nhảm về các vấn đề cùng những ý kiến không thể dở hơi hơn của các quốc gia, đặc biệt là America thì cuối cùng cũng đến giờ nghỉ trưa. Như thoát được nạn, tất cả bước nhanh ra khỏi phòng họp, để lại bên trong còn Ireland, England và France. France bước về chỗ của họ và ngồi xuống, vẻ bông đùa của anh biến mất, thay vào là một gương mặt nghiêm túc:

- Pruina, cô ta định quay lại và trả thù thật sao?

- Chị ta quay lại vào hôm trước và ý định là thật. – England bình thản nhấp trà

- Nếu vậy thì bản đồ sẽ có chút thay đổi đấy. – Ireland cười

France vung vẩy nhẹ đóa hồng, ánh mắt nhìn xung quanh một cách lơ đãng xung quanh. Lúc Ireland định lên tiếng thì bị đóa hồng của anh chặn miệng. Ireland nhíu mày trong khi England nheo mắt nhìn, rút trong hộc bàn cây phi tiêu và nhắm thẳng về phía tầm rèm trước mặt.

Tiếng phi tiêu găm trúng mục tiêu và một vật gì đó rơi xuống vang lên. France vất đóa hồng ra cửa sổ, khẽ huýt sáo trước khi quay lại nhìn England, cười thầm:

- _Vẫn kinh khủng như khi nào._ Rơi từ tầng 20, còn gì nhan sắc đây.

- Phi tiêu tẩm độc của Ian. – England liếc nhìn Ireland đang kiểm tra lọ chất lỏng trong túi áo

- Vậy là vì độ cao hay chất độc nhỉ? - Ireland mỉm cười sau khi cất lọ độc vào túi

France chống cằm vẻ suy tư trong khi Ireland đang nhấp trà con England đang đọc vài thứ từ cuốn sổ tay của Ireland. Như nghĩ điều gì đó, France đột nhiên nhíu mày vẻ khó chịu khiến hia quốc gia kia chú ý. Ireland đặt tách trà xuống, hỏi:

- Chuyện gì sao, Francy?

- _Thiên thân bé nhỏ của tôi_…. – France lẩm nhẩm

- Yên tâm đi, đồ ếch. Lunae sẽ không động vào cậu bé đâu. – England trả lời

- À, nhân tiện cho hỏi là cậu nhóc đâu rồi? – Ireland thắc mắc

- Đi với Amérique rồi.

France vừa dứt lời thì cánh cửa phòng họp cũng chậm rãi mở ra, các quốc gia dần tiến vào. England và Ireland vẫn giữ thái độ thản nhiên như không còn France vứt bỏ vẻ nghiêm túc, nở nụ cười đào hoa và xáp lại tán tỉnh Vietnam cùng Taiwan hậu quả là lãnh vài cú đánh từ China và Japan. Ôm bộ mặt đau lòng ấy, France lê bước về chỗ cũ, khẽ liếc nhìn hai anh em nhà UK đang mỉm cười với mình.

Sau giờ nghỉ trưa, khung cảnh còn kinh khung hơn lúc đầu. Germany ngồi xuống, không thèm quan tâm nữa để mặc các quốc gia mấy trăm đến mấy ngàn năm tuổi gây hỗn chiến trong phòng. Tiếng khóc, tiếng hét, tiếng cười, tiếng la ầm ĩ khiến bất cứ ai đi ngang qua cũng không dám ngờ đây là một cuộc họp của các nhân vật cấp cao.

Đột nhiên, cánh cửa phòng bật mở và một cô gái tiến vào khiến cả phòng họp quay lại nhìn cô. Cô mặc trên người bô vest công sở màu đen làm nổi bật làn da trắng như sứ cùng đôi giày bốt cao cổ bằng da đen, mái tóc nâu sẫm bới cao và được cố định bằng kẹp lưới có đính những viên ngọc trai nhỏ, đôi con ngươi xám bạc lạnh lẽo ẩn sau gọng kính đen. Bàn tay đeo găng tay da màu đen đang cầm một tập tài liệu.

Sự xuất hiện này khiến hầu hết các quốc gia sững sờ, ngạc nhiên và sợ hãi, một vài quốc gia lại băn khoăn chỉ có một nhóm nhỏ là vui sướng và thích thú. Một nụ cười xuất hiện nơi đôi môi anh đào:

- Còn ai nhớ tôi không nhỉ?

- PRUINAAAAAAA! – bốn cô gái đại diện cho Taiwan, Hungary, Belgium và Seychelles nhảy đến và ôm chầm lấy cô

- Nào nào, các cô bé của tôi, đừng có phấn khích như vậy chứ. – cô phì cười và nhìn cô gái nhỏ nhắn biết đến tên gọi là Liechtenstein đang ngượng ngùng nép sau lưng anh trai mình, Switzerland – Liechtenstein, quên chị rồi sao? Chị buồn đấy.

- Chị Pruina. – cô bé bước đến bên Pruina

- Các quốc gia nhìn các cô gái đứng trước mặt mình trong sự choáng váng (và sợ hãi?). Italy lúc này mới tung tăng chạy đến bên Pruina, vui vẻ chào:

- Ve~ Chào mừng quay lại, chị Pruina.

- Chào buổi sáng, Italy. Vậy còn Romano đâu rồi? – cô xoa đầu cậu nhóc

- Ve~ Anh trai hôm nay không đi họp được. – Italy cười, nét nguy hiểm khẽ thoáng qua gương mặt trẻ con của cậu

- _Em đang lộ vẻ nguy hiểm ra đấy, Italia_. – cô hạ giọng thì thầm với cậu rồi mỉm cười

Russia bước đến trước mặt cô, ám khí bay khắp phòng trong khi trên gương mặt anh lại hiện ra một nụ cười vô cùng hiền lành khiến cho Italy và các quốc gia nữ lùi ra đứng nép sau Pruina. Anh nói, giọng trẻ con:

- Pruina, hãy trở lại thành một với tôi, dа?

- _Không, Russia._ Tôi trở lại không phải để trở thành của anh lần nữa. – cô cười thân thiện đáp trả nhưng ánh mắt lại trái ngược

- _Sao cô dám…_ – Belarus bỗng xuất hiện trước mặt cô, kề dao sát mặt cô rôi quay sang Russia, bắt đầu cười một cách điên loạn – nếu cô ta không đồng ý thì anh hãy trở thành một với em đi anh hai.

Cô liếc nhìn Belarus trong khi Russia bắt đầu tái mặt và lùi ra một góc với Belarus theo sát. Germany sau khi quan sát tình hình lúc này mới lên tiếng:

- Tôi nghĩ mọi người nên về chỗ và làm rõ mọi chuyện nào, cô cũng ngồi xuống đi, Pruina.

Mọi người đi về chỗ của mình, vẫn chưa hết ngạc nhiên. Sau khi đợi cho các quốc gia ổn định chỗ ngồi, anh hằng giọng, bắt đầu nói:

- Vậy là Vương quốc Pruina đã quay trở lại và…

- Xin lỗi vì đã ngắt ngang. Nhưng nếu tôi không quay lại thì tại sao tôi lại còn ngồi được ở đây, nhỉ? – Pruina nhếch mép cười

- Điều đó đã quá rõ ràng rồi còn gì. Và tôi, Arthur Kirkland, đại diện cho England và Vương quốc liên hiệp Anh và Bắc Ireland, xin thông báo là toàn thể chúng tôi và chính phủ cũng như hoàng gia đã đồng ý kí sắc lệnh khôi phục và hoàn trả lại những vùng đất thuộc chủ quyền của Pruina, kể cả khu vực của Cộng hòa Ireland. – England đặt tờ giấy sắc lệnh ra trước, nói

- Và đương nhiên, tôi, Ian Windsor-Kirkland, đại diện cho Cộng hòa Ireland cũng đã chấp thuận và thông qua. Hiện tại cũng có sự đồng ý từ Amallane Blanctussia Nightsworth, đại diện cho Trái Đất. Cuối cùng là sự đồng ý của các quốc gia còn lại. – Ireland đẩy tở giấy lên phía trước

- Chẳng phải là cần sự đồng ý của Chính phủ các nước sao, daze? – South Korea thắc mắc

- Không hẳn, cậu bé. Chúng ta là các quốc gia nên có quyền quyết định cho Chính phủ trong một vài trường hợp. – France quấn những lọn tóc vàng của mình, trả lời

South Korea gật đầu nhưng vẫn còn vẻ băn khoăn. China thấy, chỉ thở dài vỗ đầu cậu nhóc rồi quay lại những người đang căng thẳng trước mặt mình. Bầu không khí trước đó còn tranh cãi nay trở nên kì lạ khi cái tên Amallane Blanctussia Nighstworth, đại diện cho Trái Đất được nhắc đến. Riêng chỉ có một vài người lại cảm thấy khác.

- HEY, mọi người lãng quên anh hùng rồi này. Và nhận đây, tôi xin nói là tôi sợ rằng Vương quốc Pruina rồi sẽ lại chịu chung số phận với Vương quốc Phổ thôi. – America chống cằm, nói lớn, ánh mắt liếc nhìn cô rồi chuyển sang Germany

Germany dằn mạnh tập hồ sơ xuống bàn, Austria khẽ nhíu mày nhìn America rồi quay sang vỗ nhẹ vai Germany. South Korea ngạc nhiên nhìn xung quanh. North Korea nhìn cậu em song sinh của mình, khẽ thở dài. Cậu hất đuôi tóc ra sau vai rồi vỗ vai cậu nhóc:

- Yong Soo, rồi cậu sẽ hiểu vấn đề sớm thôi.

- Tôi thật sự không thích cái cách mọi người nói về tôi trước mặt tôi mà coi như không có mặt tôi. Vậy rốt cuộc là các người có công nhận tôi hay không thì tùy. Nhưng tôi, Lunaeria de Mallouise Tenebruce, đại diện cho Vương quốc Pruina, xin thề dưới danh dự của Chúa và Nữ hoàng, sẽ khôi phục lại vương quốc này. _Và đương nhiên, lịch sử có lập lại hay không thì phụ thuộc vào ai mọi người cũng biết, nhỉ?_

Các quốc gia khẽ liếc mắt nhìn xung quanh rồi đặt bút kí lên tờ giấy được chuyền xung quanh. Cuối cùng chỉ còn lại America. Cậu cầm bút, chần chừ vẻ không muốn kí. England nhíu mày trong khi Pruina chỉ nhìn với vẻ vô cảm. Cuối cùng, cậu cũng lên tiếng:

- Chuyện này quá nực cười. Anh hùng như tôi không thể chấp nhận chuyện này đâu.

Những ánh mắt bất ngờ, khó chịu và bực bội chuyển thẳng vào America. Pruina vẫn không phản ứng gì, vẫn chỉ nhìn cậu. Bỗng, cô nói, giọng tuy nhẹ nhàng nhưng ẩn chứa một điều gì đó khiến người đối diện cảm thấy một áp lực vô hình kèm theo nỗi sợ hãi, ánh mắt của cô cũng dần chuyển sang sắc đỏ:

- Vậy cái cậu muốn là gì, Americae?

- Tôi muốn chị phải chứng minh được mình hoàn toàn đủ khả năng để quay lại thành quốc gia. – America xoay sang nhìn cô rồi lại hướng ánh nhìn ra cửa sổ

- Đây có phải là thách thức hay tuyên chiến không nhỉ? – cô khẽ nhếch mép, nhìn xoáy vào cậu

- Có lẽ là thế. – America né ánh nhìn của cô

- Và tôi có hân hạnh được biết lí do không nhỉ?

Hít một hơi thật sâu, cậu đảo mắt nhìn cô gái trước mặt mình. Vẫn né ánh nhìn của Pruina, America chỉnh lại gọng kính, cậu cất giọng một cách nghiêm túc và bình tĩnh:

- Vương quốc liên hiệp Sanctae Crucis bao gồm Vương quốc Pruina, Vương quốc Caligo, Vương quốc Ventus và Vương quốc Mysteriae cùng sự liên minh thân thiết với Cộng hòa Sanctum Gladium. Kế đó là toàn bộ sự hậu thuẫn của Vương quốc liên hiệp Anh và Bắc Ireland cũng như của Cộng hòa Ireland.

- Và lý do là….? – cô nhướn mày

- Tôi muốn cô chứng minh năng lực. Nếu không, cô, quốc gia của cô, toàn bộ người dân và tất cả mọi sự hậu thuẫn của họ đối với quốc gia của cô sẽ thuộc về tôi, Hợp chủng quốc Hoa Kỳ.

Một khoảng im lặng kéo dài. America lúc này đã ngẩng lên nhìn thẳng vào cô. Hai ánh mắt chạm vào nhau. Hai sắc tương phản. Hai biểu cảm hoàn toàn khác biệt. Sắc xanh biếc của bầu trời rộng lớn. Sắc xanh tràn đầy vẻ trẻ trung của sự tự tin và háu thắng. Sắc đỏ thẫm của máu. Sắc đỏ mang vẻ lạnh lùng, vô cảm nhưng chứa sự tàn nhẫn và mưu tính. Cô liếc nhìn England đang bình thản ngồi nhấp tách trà của mình rồi bật cười:

- Cậu gan lớn đấy, Americae. Và đương nhiên, cậu cũng không đủ tư cách để chiếm lấy vùng đất của tôi cũng như của những đứa em đáng yêu của tôi hay cả sự hậu thuẫn của họ nữa, nhóc con à.

- Nếu tôi không như thế thì không thể xứng danh là Alfred F. Jones, người đại diện của Hợp chủng quốc Hoa Kỳ và là anh hùng của thế giới. – cậu mỉm cười

- Và cái lý do gì khiến cho cậu nghĩ cậu là anh hùng? – cô ngừng cười, nghiêng nhẹ đầu

- Vì England đã bảo tôi thế. – cậu cười hạnh phúc

Sau câu nói của America, hậu quả là England đang nhấp tách trà bỗng dưng sặc, ho sặc sụa và cố che đi nụ cười của mình. Ireland ngồi cạnh vỗ nhẹ lưng anh cũng không nén nổi nụ cười và tỏ rõ vẻ chế giễu trong khi France ngồi đối diện lơ đãng nghịch đoá hồng nhung, anh mắt vẻ giễu cợt hướng vào England. Pruina nhìn vào gương mặt cậu thanh niên ngồi diện mình trong giây lát rồi che miệng cười, ánh mắt lộ rõ vẻ đùa giỡn.

- _Cậu quá ngây thơ đấy, nhóc à._

America thoáng dao động trước nụ cười của Pruina và England cũng như ánh mắt của France và thái độ của Ireland. Cậu nhìn xuống đất, một nét buồn thoáng qua gương mặt lanh lợi. Nhưng rồi, cậu ngẩng lên và quay lại với dàng vẻ bình thường của mình:

- Tôi không biết được. Có lẽ đây là lời mỉa mai của cô thay cho sự yếu đuối của mình chăng? – America nhoẻn miệng cười, ánh mắt xanh biếc lóe lên ánh nhìn nguy hiểm sau gọng kính

- _Một đứa trẻ ngu ngốc_. – Pruina thì thầm

- Mỹ, tôi không thể hiểu được cậu. Nhưng như thế không phải hơi quá sao? – chất giọng nhẹ nhàng nhưng mang nét kiên quyết của Vietnam đột nhiên vang lên khiến các quốc gia ngạc nhiên.

Vietnam vốn khá im lặng và có chút gì đó bí ẩn, nét đặc trưng của người phương Đông. Bình thường cô ít khi lên tiếng nên việc cô dám nói thẳng thế này quả là bất ngờ, kể cả Pruina.

- Quá đáng? Tôi quá đáng chỗ nào? Anh hùng như tôi luôn làm việc đúng đắn. – America nhìn cô gái trong tà áo dài xanh, ánh mắt tuy tỏ vẻ mạnh mẽ tự tin nhưng có chút buồn bã.

- Tôi luôn thấy cậu quá đáng kể từ khi cậu muốn chiếm lấy vùng đất của tôi, giết chết em gái tôi, gây cho tôi những vết sẹo này, Mỹ à. Và bây giơ, cậu lại muốn có thêm vùng đất của cả chị ấy sao? Tôi không phải Như, con bé đã chết dưới tay cậu. Vậy nên đừng nhìn tôi với ánh mắt đó, tôi không phải nó. – cô điềm tĩnh, ánh mắt sắc lên, nhìn thẳng vào cậu. Bên cạnh cô, China nắm chặt bàn tay cô ý muốn cô bình tĩnh lại. Vietnam hiểu bèn quay sang gật khẽ với anh.

- Tôi…. – ánh mắt cậu lay động, vẻ tự tin dần mất đi, cậu siết chặt đôi bàn tay bắt đầu run rẩy của mình

- Vietnamia, bình tĩnh lại nào, em gái. – Pruina đặt tay lên vai Vietnam vỗ nhẹ

- Pruina, em biết việc này em không nên can thiệp vào sâu. Nhưng, chị đã giúp em rất nhiều trong việc khôi phục đất nước nên em không thể làm ngơ được. – Vietnam khẽ nghiêng đầu, nói nhỏ

- Chị biết. Cảm ơn em, Vietnamia. – Pruina cười xoa đầu cô rồi quay sang America – Tôi nghĩ cậu cần suy nghĩ thêm về chuyện này. Tôi mong buổi họp lần sau, tôi sẽ có câu trả lời chính xác từ phía cau hay nói đúng hơn là từ vị tổng thống của cậu, nhỉ.

Cô bỗng rời mắt khỏi America và lướt một vòng nhìn Austria, Switzerland, Hungary, France, Spain. Cuối cùng ánh mắt rơi vào Germany. Nở nụ cười nhẹ, cô thì thầm để cho chỉ những quốc gia gần đó nghe được:

- _Bánh xe số phần đang xoay chuyển không ngừng. Tất cả mọi thứ sẽ quay lại nơi khởi đầu của vạn vật. Hãy tìm đến những cánh hắc ưng đang chao đảo nơi cuối đừng chân trời đỏ thẫm, vào giây phút thời điểm sự sống và cái chết giao nhau. Đây là lời nhắn từ Hắc ưng Gilbert đến mọi người._

Nói rồi cô đứng dậy chào mọi người rồi kéo tay Vietnam bước ra ngoài. Các quốc gia ngạc nhiên nhìn họ. Germany hơi sững người trước cái tên Gilbert, lúc này mới lên tiếng sau một khoảng thời gian im lặng nhìn theo bóng dáng Pruina:

- Tôi đoán buổi họp này có thể kết thúc được rồi. Tôi xin phép.

Nói rồi anh đứng dậy bước nhanh ra khỏi phòng. Austria nhìn theo anh rồi cũng đứng dậy và bước theo, không quên gật nhẹ đầu chào những người còn lại. Hungary nhìn theo họ, lắc đầu và nhìn về phía Switzerland, đang ngồi kế bên Liechtenstien trong hoảng sợ, gương mặt vẫn cau có nhưng mang một nét gì đó buồn bã. Sắc chiều dần dần bao phủ lấy tất cả.

Ngồi cách đó không xa, Ireland và England đang đưa mắt nhìn nhau, một nụ cười khó hiểu xuất hiện trên đôi môi của họ trước sự dao động pha lẫn sợ hãi của America. France bước về phía England và Ireland khiến hai người họ nhìn anh thắc mắc. France cười khẽ, thì thầm:

- _Đôi mắt của cậu nhóc đã hoàn toàn bị sắc đỏ của cô ta bao phủ. Xám chuyển đỏ, hai người hiểu nó nghĩa là sao không?_

- _Có ~ _

Cả hai đồng thanh ngân nga, nụ cười kì quái xuất hiện trên môi cả ba người họ khiến một vài quốc gia xung quanh phải rùng mình.


End file.
